Fluid control devices include various categories of equipment including control valves and regulators. Such control devices are adapted to be coupled within a fluid process control system such as chemical treatment systems, natural gas delivery systems, etc., for controlling the flow of a fluid therethrough. Each control device defines a fluid flow-path and includes a control member for adjusting a dimension of the flow-path.
The fluid control devices are often coupled to a fluid process system that includes other elements, such as pumps and pipelines. Generally, both the fluid control device and the other element include external flanges at each end for connection to the fluid process system. The flanges of the elements are bolted, or otherwise fastened, together to connect the elements. Gaskets are often placed between the flanges to prevent fluid leaks.
Current methods of flange and gasket connections have certain disadvantages. For example, the gasket can degrade over time, or become damaged during installation, which may lead to fluid leakage. Additionally, the internal transition from one element to the other is not smooth and steps or indentations may be formed in the fluid flow path by the two mating flanges. These steps or indentations can cause flow disruptions in fluid flowing through the fluid process system. These flow disruptions can case a loss of efficiency or even premature failure of components. Additionally, the flanges may easily be misaligned, which may cause more flow disruption and cavitation within the fluid process system.